In the Clouds
by Preussenlied
Summary: Gray gets bored on a long flight, and Juvia is looking a little too good - why not join the Mile High Club?


**Magic-powered vehicles exist in the Fairy Tail universe, so I'm adding planes to that mainly because I didn't want to create an AU/backstory.**

 **It's quick and not one of my best works, I'm sure, but enjoy!**

* * *

Gray rest his chin in his hand, arm propped up on the arm rest with a heavy sigh. The flight attendant entered his field of vision as she walked up the aisle for about the seventh time in the past three minutes, seemingly serving as nothing more than eye candy for some of the people on the plane.

The passengers who belonged to Fairy Tail, however, paid her no mind, as the rambunctious group either had their own women or had more pressing matters to deal with, such as Natsu trying to pick a fight with Gajeel, but both being held back by Lucy and Levy, or Macao and Cana testing out every alcoholic beverage that was available.

A large group of Fairy Tail mages were put on a plane to Joya for a mission assigned to them by Makarov - details of which Gray couldn't exactly bother remembering at the moment. It'd be nice if he could, though, so he had something to think and plan over on the trip, but he was left with nothing.

The flight attendant began making her way back, and her green-eyed gaze fell on Gray, giving him an alluring look. His hand instinctively went to the leg at his side, where he then felt a smaller, warmer hand cover his own. A flash of disappointment crossed the woman's face before she continued walking, triumph swelling within the ice mage. Gray turned his head to his side and saw his blue-haired beauty looking out the window with bright eyes. Feeling eyes on her, she turned her head to look at him, her hand squeezing his lightly.

"What is it?" she asked, a soft smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?"

"Gray is smiling at Juvia." He hadn't realized it, but there was a light smile of his own on his lips, but didn't bother getting rid of it.

"Do you not want me smiling at you?" Juvia's eyes widened, looking almost panicked.

"N-no! That's not it!" she said quickly, then flushed softly, mellowing out. "Juvia likes when Gray smiles at her. It makes her happy."

"Good," he said, turning his and to grasp hers and bring it to his lips, watching as Juvia nearly turned into a puddle in the seat. He returned their hands to her lap and she gave him another smile before turning back to the window.

 _Fuck, I love her_ , he thought, trailing his eyes over her from her long, flowing hair and downward, where he eventually settled his eyes on his hand on her lap - a lap only partially covered by her dress, the fabric having shifted and exposing most of her thigh through the slit at the side, her guild mark on display.

When he felt a stir in his in his pants, Gray wanted to groan. Now not only was he bored out of his mind, but he was getting horny, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, _why not?_

He moved his hand to slowly slip it under her dress, his hand resting on the warm inside of her thigh, and she jumped at the contact, quickly turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"G-Gray?" she asked, but the ice mage only continued to look forward, slowly rubbing his thumb against her soft skin before trailing his hand further upwards, fingers brushing against her clothed core, and she yelped.

"Shh," Gray hushed, turning to her with a dark look in his eyes. "Wouldn't want to cause any unwanted attention, would you?"

"B-but we can't do this here," she said more quietly, her voice shaking.

"Says who?"

"Gray, it's common courtesy."

"Common courtesy my ass. If I wanna make my girlfriend come, I should be able to do so whenever I please," he said, rubbing his finger harder against her. Juvia gasped and grabbed his arm, clutching it tightly as her eyes fluttered shut. Gray fought against a grin.

"G-Gray…" she whimpered, and he leaned in close, his breath hot on her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" She hesitated for a moment and he slipped his hand into her panties and pressed a finger against her. "Shit, you're already wet."

"Gray, please…"

"Please what? Stop? Make you come? What do you want, Juvia?" Gray asked, then thrust his finger into her without a second thought. She covered up her cry by burying her face into his shoulder, her nails digging into his arm as his thumb flicked over her clit.

Gray suddenly found his hand being forced away from her, her hand wrapped tightly around his wrist. He blinked in surprise, and when he looked at Juvia, her brows were furrowed, but her eyes were darting around the plane. She then began shoving at him.

"Get up," she said.

"What?"

"Up! Juvia said get up!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." He stood and stepped into the aisle, unsure of what had so quickly gotten into Juvia, but didn't have time to think it over as she followed him away from the seats, then grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the back of the plane, where she opened the door to the bathroom and pushed him in, closing the door behind her when she entered.

He opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately silenced when Juvia threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck, and he was shoved against the counter, the edge of it digging into his back.

"Make Juvia come," she whispered against his lips when she broke away.

"Huh?" Gray asked, his mind in a daze. It wasn't often that it happened, but when it did, it was in thanks to Juvia because, _damn,_ she knew how to kiss.

"Juvia's answer to earlier. She wants Gray to make her come." His eyes seemed to regain focus and he groaned, grabbing her hips and turning them around so she was pressed against the counter now, and he lift her up to rest on it.

"You good?" he asked. There wasn't much space on the counter (or in the entire bathroom, really), and she was perched at the very edge of it, and he only hoped she wouldn't slip backwards into the sink. That could be painful.

"Yes," Juvia breathed, placing one foot top of the counter as well. Gray cursed and moved the skirt of her dress and slipped off her panties, groaning as he saw how slick she had become. He sank to his knees as though in a trance of his own and licked up her core, fingers going to tease at her entrance.

"G-Gray…" Juvia whimpered, her head falling back against the mirror. One hand was pressed against it to keep herself where she was, and the other found its way into Gray's hair, tugging softly. He grunted and set to work, reveling in the taste of her on his tongue and her smell filling his nose. He thrust two fingers into her and she had to throw a hand over her mouth to muffle her cry of bliss; biting down hard on said hand when he curled his fingers upward and rubbed at her inner walls in a way that never failed to get her off rather quickly.

Juvia slumped against the mirror behind her as Gray gingerly eased his fingers from her and stood with a cocky grin on his face. He loved reducing the water mage to such a state - a state that only he would be able to see.

At some point during it all, he had lost his shirt and pants, so he tugged his boxers down just enough to free himself. Gray removed the hand covering Juvia's mouth and replaced it with his lips, kissing her deeply as he entered her in one smooth thrust. Her arms were quick to wrap around him, gray-painted fingernails digging into his back (she claimed she chose the color because they matched her outfit that day, but he knew better - and right now, he didn't care what color they were, just as long as they kept marking him in such a delicious way).

"Gray…" she whimpered against his lips, and he moved his own down to her neck. He knew they needed to keep relatively quiet, but he wouldn't keep her from whispering his name as he moved within her. "Come for Juvia."

The man groaned. He really wanted to hold out for a little longer - if only for his pride - but everything was just so overwhelming in this moment. They were in such a small space, and all he could smell, feel, and think was _Juvia_ and it was proving to be too much. Thankfully, Juvia was feeling the same, and she clenched around him, her breathy whimpers hot against his neck.

Finally, Gray gave and he bottomed out within her, clutching her body close to him as he came, groaning her name into the soft skin of her neck.

When all was said and done, and Juvia was cleaned up, the two quietly left the bathroom, and they decided Gray would go first. However, the moment he walked through the aisle, he could hear Natsu laughing and saw Gajeel glaring daggers at him through their motion sickness. Gray returned the glare and took his seat, cursing the enhanced senses of dragon slayers. He didn't see Wendy, and she was likely (hopefully) too innocent to really understand, even if she _had_ heard anything.

Juvia joined him soon after, her face flushed red and not meeting the gazes of the others. When she scooted past Gray to get into her seat, he grinned and reached a hand up to pinch at her ass displayed right in front of him. Juvia yelped and quickly sat in her seat, smacking Gray lightly on the arm.

"Just imagine if you had been facing the other way," Gray purred, giving her a playful wink. He took delight in the way her face burned even brighter and quickly turned to look out the window. Despite her pouting, she had taken one of the ice mage's hands into her own and held it tightly.

She had later assured him with a low, sultry tone that they would most definitely need to find somewhere secluded once the plane landed, and Gray suffered for the remainder of the flight.


End file.
